I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to assemblies for electrically connecting a plurality of wire conductors. More particularly, this invention pertains to a terminal assembly for electrically connecting a plurality of wire conductors from a facility cable to a plurality of cross connect wires with the apparatus being adaptable to permit changing of cross connect wires while retaining organization of the plurality of wire conductors.
II. Background of the Invention
In the telecommunications industry, the number of instances in which wire to wire electrical connections must be made is immense. In order to make the number of connections and management of such connections feasible, the art has developed apparatus to provide ready connection of wires and maintain and organize the wires. An example of such an apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,315 to Osborne dated July 14, 1981. The Osborne patent teaches a modular system for interconnecting insulated wires contained in a plurality of cables. The system includes a module having a channel-like base member and two separate support members on each side of the channel for releasably supporting a plurality of connector blocks between the support members. Another apparatus for effecting electrical connections in the telecommunications industry is shown in commonly assigned co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 658,268 of Carl Pohl entitled "Electrical connector Module with Multiple Connector Housings" now abandoned. The Pohl patent application shows an electrical connection assembly having a plurality of split cylinder connectors disposed to receive a plurality of insulated wires in side-by-side relation which are inserted into the connectors. Slots in the connectors engage the insulation and pierce it to provide electrical and mechanical contact with the wire conductor. A blade disposed on the cylindrical connector diametrically opposed to the slot severs excess wire as the electrical connection is made.
Notwithstanding advances made in the art to provide electrical connections, continuing need is recognized to improve the design of electrical connection assemblies to provide for apparatus which is mechanically sound and permits ease of installation and organization of wires to be connected. Also, it would be desirable for such an apparatus to provide ready access to the connectors to rearrange and rewire connections from time to time. Finally, it would be also desirable to provide such an apparatus with means for protecting wires from undue bending and breakage during use of the apparatus.